In circuit design process, circuits are schematically designed using, for example, electronic design automation (EDA) tools. Before the schematic design is laid out, a pre-layout simulation is performed on the designed circuit. If the designed circuit meets desired circuit performance, the circuit layout is generated. Following the layout process, a post-layout simulation is performed on the designed circuit to verify the circuit performance by taking into account the parasitic resistance and capacitance elements.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.